Обсуждение:Ликвидатор
Убийца Почему всё-таки убийца? Статья о профессии, то есть о тех, для кого убийство основной источник дохода. Наёмный убийца ещё куда не шло, но во вселенной ЗВ их называют ассасинами, а не киллерами, почему бы не оставить ассасин? А убийца это всё же тот, кто просто отнял жизнь, неважно, за плату или по убеждениям или необходимости. HellK9t (обсуждение) 05:59, июля 12, 2017 (UTC) во вселенной ЗВ их называют ассасинами Ты ни с какой вселенной не путаешь? Уже писал в какой-то теме. Убийца - тот, кто умеет убивать. Охотник - тот, кто умеет охотиться (выслеживать и настигать). Охотник за головами = (убийца\охотник + вознаграждение). Вот последнее - это про источник дохода. А убийца и охотник - про умения. Так что никаких ассассинов, даже не вздумай. — Голохант (связаться) 07:20, июля 12, 2017 (UTC) У нас в статье, в английском варианте, написано assassin и также называется оригинальная статья, так что нет, не путаю. У них в статьях того, кто убил кого-то случайно или намеренно, но по своим мотивам, называют murderer или killer, а наёмного убийцу, который выполняет заказ и обучен убивать, а не сделал это случайно, - аssassin. У нас в статье, кстати, описан как раз таки murderer, а отличие от их статьи, где чётко написано Assassins were beings or machines trained to kill other beings, either for hire or for political gain. Поэтому термин убийца наша статья описывает верно, но статья не имеет отношения к ассасинам из оригинальной статьи. HellK9t (обсуждение) 07:41, июля 12, 2017 (UTC) статья не имеет отношения к ассасинам ни у нас, ни у них. Ты это понимаешь? Понимаешь, что "ассассин" - это вот на русском не к ЗВ, совершенно? Я-то тебя понял, ты имеешь в виду Наёмного убийцу. Только перечитай оригинал. Акцент идёт на профессию, да, но там нигде не пишется, что речь чисто о наймитах. И ситхи-убийцы упоминаются, и "любители убивать" и т.д. В любом случае ассассинов отставить, но и нет такого одного слова, которое заменило бы "убийца-умелец по заказу", так что осталось нейтральное. Если проблема в формулировке - измени в тексте и всё. — Голохант (связаться) 08:09, июля 12, 2017 (UTC) Такое слово есть - ассасин)) В английском термин ассасин уже давно не имеет отношения к хашишинам, как в принципе и у нас, благодаря распространению игр, комиксов и другой переводной и оригинальной западной продукции, и употребляется как один из синонимов убийцы, действующего целенаправленно, по найму или личным интересам, неважно, а конкретно определение такое - Assassin, one who commits a targeted murder or assassination. Так что, согласно этому книжному определению, с оригинальной статьёй всё норм.HellK9t (обсуждение) 08:21, июля 12, 2017 (UTC) ĄRC Ðełta 08 08:28, июля 12, 2017 (UTC) Самый удачный перевод слова assassin, какой я когда-либо встречал, это ликвидатор. Конечно, не самое то, но имхо лучше, чем ассасин. как в принципе и у нас Нет, в том-то и дело. И забудь про это. Можешь изменить формулировку в статье, говорю же. Ликвидатор - больше политическое, но вообще ближе к сути, хз. — Голохант (связаться) 09:47, июля 12, 2017 (UTC) Нет, в том-то и дело. Мой опыт общения гик тусовке говорит об обратном. В общем, аргументов против, кроме твоего личного, Голо, нежелания я не увидел. Единственный аргумент не переименовывать, это двое администраторов против одного. Ждём мнений других участников. HellK9t (обсуждение) 10:13, июля 12, 2017 (UTC) Нет, у тебя не получится отмести самое главное, что ассассин - это не про тех убийц, а про конкретных, с восточным уклоном. Можешь приплетать сколько хочешь опыта, особенно гик-тусовки, очень авторитетно, да. Ассассинов не будет в русскоязычной Вукии. Почему - уже сказано. Да и очевидно должно быть с первого раза. — Голохант (связаться) 10:46, июля 12, 2017 (UTC) Раз категория поменяли, может и статью переименовать в Ликвидатор? HellK9t (обсуждение) 12:57, ноября 22, 2018 (UTC) ARC Ðelta 08 13:27, ноября 22, 2018 (UTC) Ну, да. Я думал, на варианте ликвидатор тогда и остановились о_0.